yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuka
is a minor character in the Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation series. Before SS037, Shuka was referred to as The Princess. She was a ruler of the Oni tribe. She was reincarnated into Natsume Amano. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: Mentioned (Referred to as the princess) *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside animation'': Minor character Physical Traits Not much about her physical appearance has been shown. However she is seen to be wearing green beads around her neck and large round earrings on her pointed ears. In SS047, she is shown to have short eyebrows, two horns, red lips, red markings on her eyelids acting as eyeshadow and a piece of skull armory on her shoulder. Personality Not much about her personality has been shown, but during the post-credits scene of M04, she is mentioned to be attracted by chaos and destruction. However this part can be questioned as, in SS047 it was shown that Shuka awakened in Natsume when she wanted to protect people. Relationships Natsume Amano Her reincarnation, both she and Shuka share the desire to protect those dear to them from the likes of Soranaki. Oni Tribe She was the ruler of her people in Ancient times. Her relationship with two of her warriors appear to be reminiscent of the bonds between Natsume, Touma and Akinori. Profile Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King She was mentioned in the ending credits after Oniou Rasen was defeated by the combined efforts of Natsume, Touma, Akinori, and their Yo-kai allies. Shutendoji (Shadowside) was disappointed by the Rasen's defeat, as he expected "The Princess" would appear in the chaos. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime In SS004, she was mentioned when Shutendoji talked about searching for someone whom he refers to as a Princess. In later episodes, it's revealed that The Princess is currently living as a normal human and that her true powers can only be awakened by collecting all of the five Youseiken. According to Haruya, she has the power to rule over both the Yo-kai world and the human world. In SS037, after Natsume uses mysterious abilities to defeat the Soranaki agent and showcases massive amounts of Oni tribe energy, Haruya claims that she is the reincarnation of The Princess that he had been looking for. Douketsu explains that The Princess' true name is , and that she was a powerful ruler from the Oni tribe. She governed the Yo-Kai world in the era before the Enma Clan emerged. In SS038, Haruya reveals that Natsume only temporarily awakened as Shuka due to the influence of his magical field to enhance the power of Oni tribe yo-kai. She will only fully awaken with Shuka's true powers and memories when all 5 Youseiken are collected. In SS044, she appeared in Natsume's dream. In SS046, it was revealed that gathering the Youseiken wasn't meant to awaken Shuka, but rather restore Soranaki's strength to full power. Enma then told Natsume that the only way to awaken Shuka's power is to summon a spirit, in other words, the feeling or thought Shuka had before being reincarnated. In SS047, she appeared in forms of flashbacks involving those that seemingly appear to be the previous lives of Touma and Akinori. She later awoke within Natsume to strike down Soranaki and his Shinma. Etymology is an old-fashioned, alternate word for "summer", highlighting her connection to Natsume. In the past, it has also been used to mean "april", which is the month during which cherry blossoms commonly bloom in Japan. This reflects her motif of blooming cherry blossoms. Trivia * Prior to the reveal, Ayame Himeno was mistaken for the Princess due to how Shutendoji was connecting the Sakura tree's blooming to Ayame's arrival in Springdale. This was later proven false as Ayame was actually being possessed by Jorogumo (Shadowside) and was posing a threat against Natsume. Another thing was that a twig bloomed in Ayame’s presence, the reason behind this could’ve been because Natsume was next to Ayame at the same time as the twig bloomed. Category:Female Characters Category:Female Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Shadowside Characters Category:Oni Tribe Category:Oni Yo-kai